


Mine Now

by I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Betrayal, Dead Body, Force Lightning, Gen, Guilt, Horror, Mortis (Star Wars), Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 07:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12294570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning/pseuds/I_Gave_You_Fair_Warning
Summary: There's nothing worse than looking at one you love and seeing them stare back at you with gold, uncaring eyes. The moment when you realize their love for you is gone, lost in such deep self-focus that you cease to have any meaning to them except for how they can use you.Or cast you aside.





	Mine Now

 

It was Anakin who incapacitated Obi-Wan.

Collapsed on his knees from the unexpected jab to a pressure point, Obi-Wan watched wide-eyed as Anakin Force threw Obi-Wan's speeder into the lava.

“I'm sorry,” Anakin said, his voice gentle, but his eyes a terrible gold. “You will not understand what I have to do to end the Clone War.”

Obi-Wan opened his mouth to promise to listen, but the Son sent searing fire through his body.

Anakin stood by and watched.

As the electricity left him, Obi-Wan stared up at his brother, gasping for air. This assault hadn't been the same type Dooku used so often. This was meant to kill, not simply cause pain.

Already, parts of his body were beginning to shut down. He braced himself on his hands and knees, his arms trembling under both the pain and the knowledge that Anakin had handed him over to die.

“Anakin, why?” The anguished cry, not judging, no, but betrayed. He needed to know what was more important, enough to sacrifice a galaxy, enough to sacrifice _him._

His brother took a step closer, the cold mask of his face flickering just a little into sorrow before going back again. Obi-Wan reached out for him—

Anakin ignited his lightsaber through Obi-Wan's back.

And then he walked away.

 

* * *

 

It took an eternity to comm Ahsoka. He forced his voice to function through the blood pooling in his lungs.

“Anakin has joined the Son. Do _not_ confront him. Disable the ship and get out of there.”

“But—”

“We cannot let him leave this place—” His voice ended in a wet, hacking cough.

Panic flooded Ahsoka's tone. “Master Kenobi!”  
“Just  _do_ it, Ahsoka.  _Please._ ”

And even he could hear how broken he sounded.

 

* * *

 

Ahsoka followed the comm tracker, refusing to believe this was something they couldn't fix. She would patch Obi-Wan up, they would save Anakin—

Her speeder sank into the well of the dark side, and soon she no longer needed her comlink's ping.

A trail of smeared blood said he'd dragged his body a couple meters from where he fell, trying to reach one of the walls.

Equally clear, he'd given up, now lying on his back.

_Force, please, no—_

Ahsoka leaped off the bike almost before it came to a full stop, kneeling by her grand-master's side. Her fingers probed at the wound, her soul panicking as she realized it was beyond her ken. “I'll find Anakin. He can fix this, I can't— I'll—”

“Ahsoka,” Obi-Wan panted, dragging heavy eyelids open, “stay away from him. He did this. It would kill him when he returns to realize he'd hurt you—”

She pressed a shaking hand to the wound, trying to still the bleeding. “And you think that doesn't apply to you?”

“It's too late for me,” he whispered, lips stained red. “Find the Father. Maybe he can save him.”  
“ _Master—_ ”

“He's not himself, don't go near him—” Obi-Wan choked, struggling, drowning in his own blood.

Ahsoka gently stroked his hair with her hand. “Rest, Master. The pain will be over soon.”  
Compassion flooded his eyes. “Not yours,” he whispered. “I'm sorry.”

A matter of heartbeats later, he fell still, his eyes empty and gone, and the Force felt all the more hopeless because of it.

 

* * *

 

He broke free and killed the Son.

Ahsoka tried to tell herself that she'd never doubted he would manage it.

They awoke to find themselves in the shuttle, hanging in open space, the cruiser within view. Rex was calling for them, but as soon as Ahsoka's eyes were working, all she could see was Obi-Wan in the copilot's seat.

Limp. Eyes open.

A saber wound through his chest that didn't also pierce the chair.

A saber wound long gone cold.

Anakin turned to look, froze, then keened in pain.

Ahsoka answered the comm, since Anakin was reaching out a hand to his dead best friend, apparently lost in grief and guilt.

“Rex?”  
“Glad to hear your voice, Sir. You were gone from our scopes for a moment. Gave us a bit of a scare.”

Anakin touched the skin of the face then recoiled at the cold, stunned rigor mortis had set in already.

“It was longer than a moment, Rex.”  
She could sense his confusion. “Sir?”  
“Have a medical examination team standing by, but they're going to find he's been dead for hours, and he was alive when we reached the rendezvous point.”

“ _Who_?” Rex demanded, afraid now.

Ahsoka swallowed against the lump in her throat. “Master Kenobi.”

Anakin's shoulders hunched and a sob escaped him.

Ahsoka would try to help him survive this.

She wasn't sure he could.

 


End file.
